The Essence: Return of Power
by DominiqueandHakeem
Summary: Dominique and some friends/ rivals unleash a legendary force of Omicron and Odysseus, but also unleashed the legendary four heroes power which now reside in them can they stop them before its to late; check it out leave comments


Dominique was awaken by a pillow smashing into his head, as usual "Wake up you lazy bum, before you be late to school again," D.J. yelled, Dominique's little brother.

Dominique slowly pulled back his sheets and covers, and he slipped on his tattered up slippers he had for three years now. He stretched and yawned, while taking off his shirt getting ready to take a shower.

He walked into the dirty stinking bathroom to take and shower. He turned on the water with a wire hanger as usual the water was cold. He closed the door behind, and got undress and stepped in the shower. As Dominique was washing he revealed four bullet wounds to his chest and back.

He quickly took his shower, brushed his teeth and left the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. He dried his body, lathered up, put deodorant on, and then finally got dress. He walked out of the house to see gangster having a gun fight. Dominique slowly for his gun making sure they weren't shooting at him.

He walked in a hurried to the bus stop. It was too much noise with all the dogs barking, the gun shots, and all of the music blasting through the trunks of cars. Dominique was quick to turn his head to not look at all the whores being slapped by their pimps for being late with the money. Dominique slowly shook his head.

He walked to the Marta bus stop to see his best friend and fellow gang member Aaron. They were a part of this gang called New Breed. They both had identical zip up hoodies. They were both white and spray-painted. On the front of the hoodies, it said New Breed in big bold orange bubble letters. On the back it was a picture of a skull and there gang related name above the skull. Dominique's gang related name was Lil Killer. Aaron's gang related name was Lil LA.

Dominique damped it up with Aaron it was about a minute long hand shake. Dominique was wearing his New Breed hoodie, a white t-shirt, some Coogi jeans, and some orange and white air forces. Aaron was also wearing a black t-shirt, some Lrg jeans, some high top Vans with skull and orange and black outlining.

Aaron was light skin with kind of a crew top like Dominique but his was a darker shade because he had black hair. That's where there similarities stop. Dominique was much darker then Aaron making them looks like Ebony and Ivory. Aaron sagged his pants while Dominique just worn his not on his waist.

"So we are on after school right?" Aaron asked in a medium pitch voice sounding like a white gangster, but that was only half true, because he's mixed.

"Of course we got o give P Money his stuff on time or he'll kill us, like, well you know," Dominique replied letting his voice drift as he finished the last sentence.

Aaron slowly shook his head up and down while trying to forget that awful day and why they work for him now.

The Marta bus finally came at around 7:35 a.m. It was a white bus driver named Earl; he was a pretty cool cat once you get to know him. Earl got about three kids; he said his wife left him a few years back. He works two jobs one as a bus driver and the other as a teacher. His pretty smart to, he graduated from Harvard university, back in 98. He's not that old, only about his early thirties. He had blond hair that was about Brad Pitt's length. He could be his twin if he wanted to. All the girls go crazy for him; I'm surprised that he is single.

They sat near the rear of the bus. Dominique looked out the window to see all of the violence pass away. He looked out the window to see what now rich white and black neighborhood was. The bus smelled like old musty butt. Dominique and Aaron hated the smell but eventually got use to it, by not breathing to often and breathe through their mouths. Sometimes it is so bad it burns their taste buds.

Dominique pulled out his PSP and started playing Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Stories. He really didn't like playing the missions he just wanted to kill people and run away from the cops. This is one way he let go of his anger and not let it out of people.

His game was interrupted when his phone started to vibrate. He pulled out his all black sidekick lx. Someone had sent him a text message saying 'Hey Where U at' from Danielle. Danielle is Dominique's girlfriend they are such a cute couple or that what's all her friends say. They went out ever since middle school. Danielle looks like Megan Good, but with a bigger booty. Dominique hates when boys look at her butt so that's why he gets into fights most of the time. He texted back and replied 'On the bus boo'.

The bus finally stopped by this school named . Dominique got off the bus from the rear exit. It was a stone chest right by the bus stop. Dominique and Aaron slowly lifted off the top off of the chest. The reached down their pants out pulled out their guns. Dominique had a Compact semi-automatic Smith & Wesson .45 ACP Chief's Special; while Aaron had a silver Desert Eagle pistol. After putting their guns in the chest, they slowly lifted the top back onto the stone chest. They walked away making sure of where they put their guns and making sure that they didn't take it with them or any weapons, because if they are caught with any weapons they will be arrested on the spot.

Dominique and Aaron started to walk to the school but now a little faster. They arrived at the school at exactly 8:15 right on time. They walked into the school, and just like a high school it was busy with hundreds of children walking around and talking about stuff. Dominique glanced over to Hakeem and his friend Robert, but Hakeem didn't notice him.

Dominique met up with his girlfriend while Aaron met up with his. His girlfriend name is Jasmine, she is kind of Latino with her long black hair. She is about the same height as Dominique's girl 5'7. Dominique is about 6'3 while Aaron is only an inch taller than Dominique.

"Hey baby," Danielle said, in her soft sexy innocent voice, as she leaned up and kissed Dominique on his lips.

Dominique replied by grabbing her booty and kissing her even more; then once he could breath said "Nothing boo."

Dominique and Danielle had all the same classes this whole semester. Dominique went throughout the day with Danielle kissing, hugging, and feeling on each other the whole day.

Finally the day was over and it was time to go home. Aaron and Dominique took the same route they took to get to the school. They lifted the same top off of the same chest to retrieve their guns. They took the bus home.

"So Dominique are going to kickboxing today?" Aaron asked.

"No, probably not because we got to that thing for P. Money, and that might take awhile depending on how many stuff we have to do today," Dominique replied while looking out of the window as the enter the hood again.

They got off the bus and Dominique took out a silver item from his backpack. It looked like a lock car breaker. It was a thin piece of metal, which looked as if it could slide between the rubber and the window of a car. Dominique and Aaron found a nice 2000 Honda Civic SE. Dominique slowly walked towards the car while Aaron looked out for any cops or any bystanders that might snitch. Dominique quickly inserted the thin metal piece and disabled the lock. Dominique got into the car and then unlocked the passenger side door. Aaron quickly slipped into the car and they both started to look for a spare key. And sure enough there was a key in the visor right under the mirror flap.

Dominique took the key and started the car, it took a while but then the engine roared to life. Dominique pushed on the brake and then put the car in drive. They were on their way to P Money's crib; when they heard a police siren. It was coming from behind them. Luckily they had bigger things to do, because they just passed right by them not even giving them a second look. Dominique wept the sweat off his forehead. Then let out a big ol' sigh of air as Aaron did the same.

Dominique quickly drove to P Money's crib, trying to avoid the cops. It only took them about ten minutes to get to his crib; well actually it was a warehouse. P Money's kept all of his stolen cars and money there. From the outside it looks like an abandoned warehouse, but on the inside it's a well organize business of crime. Cops knew his name but never could find the evidence to book him. And no one has the balls to turn him in and testify against him.

They slowly arrived at the abounded warehouse, once there they were thoroughly checked by P Money's goons. "What your business?" the one with the gun asked.

"We given something to P Money now open the gate," Dominique sneered.

The goon pointed the gun closer, "What you say boy?" the goon sneered right back.

"Get that damn gun out my face before I have to beat your ass, now just open the damn gate," Dominique yelled.

The goon got a call on his cellular phone. It must have been P Money because the goon stepped back and pressed a button that opened the gate. Dominique and Aaron drove into the warehouse. While Dominique drove by the goon at the checkpoint he shot a bird at the guy. The goon shot one right back.

Dominique and Aaron entered in some type of garage for stolen cars and a headquarters for a huge drug operation. The parked the car next to the many others they stolen. They steal most to all of the cars for P Money.

They reversed the parked the car. They slowly walked out the car, while Aaron went into the trunk a pulled out a duffle bag. It was leather Gucci bag.

They walked up some stairs to an upper level. There was another checkpoint here, they patted them and checked to make sure there weren't any guns in the bag. Once they were cleared they were allowed to move forward. They entered what seemed to look like an office. P Money was sitting in one of those big boss leather chairs. He had two females on his lap and they both were bikinis. One was African-American while the other looked kind of Hispanic. One was wearing a purple bikini, while the other was wearing a gold one. They all were giggling, laughing, and drinking martinis. Once P Money saw Dominique and Aaron step in he signaled for the females to get gone. They both hurried up and walked away, you even heard their hooker hills on the ground, as they walked away.

"Hello gentlemen, how are you doing today?" P Money asked while cutting, lighting, and putting a Cuban cigar in his mouth, then letting one puff of smoke coming through his nostrils.

"Well in the hood another day alive is a great day, so you tell me," Dominique answered, while sitting in the two lesser chairs compared to his that was in front of his desk.

"Yea well that we all having a great day then aren't we, ok let's get down to business do you have my stuff?" P Money asked while quickly taking away the smile from his face.

"Do you have our money?" Aaron replied with an even more serious face the P Money's. P Money signaled for one of his goons to bring a silver briefcase. He was a new 370x prototype titanium one, that wasn't even on the market yet.

The goon set the briefcase case on top of P Money's desk. The goon slowly propped open the briefcase, it had about seven hundred grand all in hundreds. Dominique leaned over the desk to get a closer look at all the money. Dominique never seen so much money in his whole entire life, but Aaron has been in the game much longer then Dominique has so he has been in these kinds of situations before.

Aaron stood up and put the leather Gucci bag on top of his desk. P Money started to look at the contents of the bag, once he had a look at the contents he started to smile. "Well, thanks for, my supplies, but I'm going to have to decline your money offer," P Money told Dominique and Aaron.

"What, are you talking about?" Aaron asked with a confused look on his face while scratching his head.

"What I'm trying to say is that this business deal is over and this isn't a 50 50 deal this is more like I get everything and ya'll don't get shit, but a death wish" P Money replied with avenge. P Money pulled out a Desert Eagle .345. P Money's Desert Eagle looked like Dominique's except his was encrypted with his name. P Money pointed the gun towards Dominique and Aaron. Dominique hopped over the desk and attacked P Money, the gun slid out of his hand in an instant. Aaron saw that Dominique was about to die today, so he attacked the goon that was to his right. The both have been taking MMA training since they were about five years old, and now they are MMA specialist.

Aaron jumped up and karate kicked the goon in his throat. The goon tried to grasp air, but couldn't so he fell to his knees while trying to hold his throat. Eventually he fell flat on his face and just died. Dominique did a jab right into P. Money's face. He hit him so hard that P. Money's nose broke, teeth fell out, and eyes went blank. Dominique hit him so hard that he gave P Money a concussion.

P. Money fell back in his chair and hit his head on a knife. The knife slid through his skull and then into brain, then cutting off his nerves system then eventually killing him because his brain couldn't tell his lungs to breathe, so he ended up dying because of a lack of oxygen. Dominique quickly picked up the gun and darted out of the door they came into.

The two goons that patted them down were still there. Dominique busted down the door. The guards that were talking were now suddenly alert. Dominique threw one over the banister, while Aaron kicked the other one knocking him out instantly.

They took the stairs about two three steps at a time and being careful not to be heard. It's been a good thing because nobody saw them or heard them. That's when Dominique forgot to their money and their Gucci leather bag.

"A, Aaron man I forgot something in P. Money's office, so you just get out of here real quick like and don't look back, we'll meet up at the usual spot," Dominique said while making his way back up the stairs.

"No we came into this place together and we leaving this place together, even if I have to drag you out of here myself," Aaron stated while being right behind Dominique.

Dominique shook his head, and then Dominique and Aaron continued up the stairs. They ran into the office to see this big black dude just standing there taking in all his surroundings. The man was bald, he was very muscular, and he looked like one of those body builders. He looked like a security guard from the looks.

Once he spotted Dominique and Aaron he started to growl. He ripped off his shirt to reveal his bare chest with a tattoo that said, 'BYE-BYE'. Aaron and Dominique got into fighting stance. Their body structure was low to the ground so they would make a smaller target.

The man they called BYE-BYE ran forward. He grabbed Dominique by his throat and started to lift him off the floor. Already they knew that the odds were against them, but they weren't about to give up. Aaron kicked him in his knee; his knee caved in and yelled out in pain. While his descent onto the floor he let go of Dominique.

Dominique was holding onto to his neck, trying to open his throat and let the air rush into his lungs. Finally Dominique was able to stand up and breathe. Dominique then kicked BYE-BYE right into his nut sack. So basically he was all messed up. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even scream anymore. What once was a low bass voice turned into a high-pitch female voice.

Dominique picked up the briefcase and took something that was black out of the Gucci bag. Dominique set it on the desk and pressed some buttons that seemed like a laptop. Dominique looked at Aaron, and then Aaron understood what Dominique meant. They hurried up and ran down the same stairs, and found some vehicles to highjack and get up out of there.

Dominique found an Aston Martian DBS that looked liked the car off the movie 007: Casino Royal, while Aaron found him a Bentley Continual GT Coupe, is also silver likes Dominique's Aston Martian.

They hot-wired the cars and drove off, they didn't even bother stop, and they just drove back to the hood. Both of the cars have Bluetooth and touch screen navigation systems. They both had leather seats, Dominique car doors open automatically.

They drove all the way back to the hood not even caring about the speed limits. They were surprised that no one cops pulled them over, and suddenly there was a big boom.

Dominique secretly yelled yes in his car. Then Dominique looked back to see his master bomb at work. It was such a good bomb it looked like a mini-nuclear bomb. Dominique called Aaron up on his Bluetooth enabled car.

"A yo man did you see that explosion, I knew we made a powerful, but dang, I can even fell the shockwave of energy," Dominique said with so much excitement that it sounded like he was yelling into the phone.

"Aaron, yeah I know it was like whoosh and boom," Aaron laughed sarcastically while they pulled up to this abandoned gas station.

Dominique pressed a button inside his car, which made the cars door open automatically. "I could get use to this," Dominique whispered to him, while stepping out of the car.

Aaron got out of his car while opening his door manually. Aaron stepped out and took in all the fresh air in. Dominique walked over to Aaron and gave him some dap. Dominique was slightly mad because he scuffed up his shoes, but it wasn't too bad.

"So what are you going to do now?" Aaron asked Dominique while leaning on his car.

"Well I'm going to put on one of those car covers of my car and leave it here I don't think any white people would bother it, and black people don't leave the hood, you" Dominique explained.

"Probably the same thing cause these is some sweet cars that we stumbled upon today and what about the 700 grand," Aaron replied.

"what you think we going to split it 50, you get 350,000 and I get 350,000, I isn't like P Money, I'm not going to play, like you say we in this thing together until we die," Dominique said with a little hint of anger, while he automatically closed his door.

Then he walked over to the car and placed it over the car. He worked himself from the rear of the car, all the way to the front.

Aaron decided to take his girl out to dinner then park the car at her house for safe keeping, her uncle lives all the way in Buckhead, while they stayed in the ghetto Lithonia.

Dominique walked home, on the lively dark streets of the hood. There were crack heads running around. There were hoes still hoeing, gang bangers still gangbanging. Dominique hated to come in the hood and see his fellow brothers and sisters like this.

Finally he got home without throwing up. There was no lights on in the house, Dominique walked in then turned on the first light switch to the left. A light flickered on in the living room. Once again his mother was strung out on drugs in the living room. She was knocked out while her head was in the crack cocaine that she was sniffing, or snorting up.

Dominique lifted her up to take her to her bedroom. He passed D.J."S and his room to see him knocked out as usual. Dominique was in disgust with his mother, but she did give him life so that's one of those things that kept him loving her. He continued walking until he got to the last room on that hallway. He dropped his mother on the queen size he bought her for mother's day.

He slumped off into his bedroom, took off his pants, his shirts, so now he was naked from the waist down, because he had some shorts on under his jeans. Dominique bowed on his knees and started to pray. After he prayed he created an imaginary cross over his face. He read a couple of passages in the bible and fell asleep.

Dominique woke up the next day with the same pillow smashing in his head. D.J. came and sat on the bed right next to Dominique's leg, eating a bowl of cereal. "What eating little bro?" Dominique mourned while he trying to sit himself up against the bed post.

"Some Trixs, why you want some?" D.J. asked while stuffing his face with cereal and letting milk drip out of his mouth.

Dominique shook his head no, and then signaled for D.J. to move so he could get up. Dominique slowly got out of the bed stretching and yawning. He walked out into the hallway going into the bathroom. He followed his same routine that he does every morning. By washing his face and body. Then putting lotion all over his body.

_He walked down_stairs into the basement to pick want clothes he wanted to wear today. He had to hide his stuff because he didn't want his mother asking questions then asking for money.

He picked an Ed Hardy outfit. He had a motorcycle Ed Hardy jacket with and eagle stitched into the back. Then he was wearing an Ed hardy shirt, it was also a crystal eagle on the shirt to match the jacket. The jeans were also Ed hardy and they also had the same eagle to go along with the shirt and jacket. He wore some all black Gucci sneakers. Then he put on his chain that was no more than seven inches off of his neck. It was plain with no medallion or diamonds, but it was symbolic. Also he wore a fossil wrist watch with two earrings of purple and gold bulldogs.

Dominique walked to the bus stop to see that Aaron was there and some other figure standing there went him. Dominique tried to make them out but couldn't. He continued to walk and squinting his eyes trying to make out better picture. It was police officer and jacked up by the back of his shirt.

Dominique eyes widened as he saw the policeman. He turned around to run. He was running jumping, and dodging cars. What he didn't know was that there was another policeman waiting for him.

The police man stuck out his arm then closed line the crap out Dominique. He closed lined him so hard he probably blacked out then got knocked back into consistence three times.

The police man lifted him up by his neck and taking him to his partner. Actually there weren't police man they were federal agents. Dominique knew because he saw them around the way, he saw them snooping around P Money's spot one time.

They put handcuffs of the two boys, and then threw them inside of an all black ford expedition. They tried to sit themselves up without using their hands.

They drove silently, all the way to the FBI's headquarters. It was a state of the art skyscraper. It was all silver without any windows. Dominique and Aaron were forcibly yanked out of the car. They were led by gun point into the headquarters. For the headquarters not to have any windows it was surprising light on the inside.

They were taken down what looked like the questioning room. It had a one way mirror, a cold steal table, and two chairs for Dominique and Aaron to sit in. they were pushed into the room and was told to sit down.

"Do you know why you two punks are here," one of the FBI agents asked while angrily hitting the table with his hands. This FBI agent was white. He had kind of short brad Pitt hair, except it was black. The badge on his waist said Agent Dick.

"Of course we don't know, with your small penis," Aaron said sarcastically.

Agent dick tried to grab hold of Aaron, but Aaron reflexes were too quick. He quickly pushed the chair back using his feet and dodging agent dick's hand. Agent Dick tried to grab him a second time, but his partner stopped him. He partner was black, and bald. He was buff, a little to buff. It look as if he was about to bust out of his suit. His badge said agent Green.

"Um, agent dick do you think you could loosen up these cuffs, it's kind of cutting off my circulation and if you kindly take them off the both of us we might be willingly to talk," Dominique asked while acting the like the cuffs were hurting.

Aaron knew this plan much too well. They used the plan when they were captured by rival gang members, and other policemen.

Agent green shook his head up and down, signaling for agent dick to take off the handcuffs. Dominique was first to get his cuffs taking off, then Aaron was next. Once both of them had their handcuffs of, Aaron yelled "NOW."

Dominique kicked the steel table into the agent green's private area. While he was trapped because of the table, Dominique jumped over it then kicked him in his face. He kicked him so hard that agent green's head broke the one way mirror. Aaron stood and kicked back the chair really fast making it hit agent dick, right in his you know what. Then he walked back and punched him in his head while he was bent over holding himself because it hurt so badly. Aaron hit him so hard it could have killed him instantly, but that wasn't the reason he died, it was when his head harshly hit the metal floor.

Dominique and Aaron hurried up and left the basement. They tried to remember their way out making a couple of wrong turns, but eventually finding the front door. They decided to still one of the FBI's cars. There was only the expedition, because all the other agents must have been gone or something.

Dominique hotwired the car and got in the driver seat as always. Aaron followed by getting into the passenger seat. Dominique put the pedal to the metal. They drove off so quickly that you heard and even saw the tires screech on the ground as they left.

"Where are we going to go, Dominique?" Aaron asked as he was playing around with a whole bunch of buttons that were near the glove compartment.

"I don't know I really don't feel like going to school, but I don't want to go home, so I guess we're going to school," Dominique answered while coming up to a stop sign, but not stopping just slowing down.

Dominique drove all the way to the white neighborhood, they found an abandoned alley where they parked the car and put a bomb in the back so they wouldn't leave any evidence. Once they got far enough to not feel the shockwave they blew up the car.

They were already late so what was the point of trying to hurry to school. They walked in the building; they didn't realize that what time it was. It was already lunch time. When they walked into the school building no one stop them.

They went out through the day without anyone asking them where they been at. They took the bus ride home as the usually do, but instead of going home they went to MMA practice.

They had to go to MMA studios in downtown Atlanta. They drove their cars that they recently stolen. They were met by their instructors, Welterweight champion B.J. Penn, and Lightweight champion Matt Serra.

B.J. Penn was white, but a little dark. He was about Aaron's size, but with a little more muscle. He was kind of bald but with a little hair on his head. Matt Serra also had a hair cut like B.J. he was much lighter than him, so he looked like a white person.

The reason they had different instructors, is because they are in different weight classes. They both were undefeated in their weight classes. They weren't champions because it's not really like an overall champion of their fighting league, all the do is fight in tournaments and different matches against people. They only have champions of everything in the UFC.

They had a Chick-fil-a tournament to go to. So they had to practice extra hard today, and also get a lot of rest.

They went into the locker room so they could get dress. Dominique wore some boxing shorts and a cut up shirt. As Aaron wore the same but in different colors. They taped up their feet and their hands. So they could get ready for practice.

Aaron was the first to come running out of the locker room. He walked into the ring. Instead of a regular they fought in a cage octagon. He started on his two hundred pushes as they do every day. Dominique hurried up out the locker room to do the same; they were the only ones there while everyone else was probably resting. The reason they had to come was because they missed practice on Monday. All you heard was CAMH, which meant Champions Are Made Here

Once they were done the started on their jumping jacks. After they were done they started their crunches, and other abs work out. After they were done with their workouts, they begun on their drills. They did all kind of MMA drills and what not.

They went to go get their gloves and were ready to fight. Dominique hands were tied behind his back, and was to let Aaron continually punch his abs. they were supposed to be able to with stand all these punches without breaking a sweat. They would take one hundred punches to the abs, fifty on the left, and fifty on the right.

Aaron started to punch. Soon after Aaron was done, Dominique was allowed to rest for five minutes, and then it was Aaron turn.

After they were done they went through the different techniques. All going through the various motions of the moves. They even did the thing called shadow fighting. That is when you're acting like you're in an actual match, but by yourself.

After they were done shadow fighting it was time for sparring. Since Aaron and Dominique were the only ones there, they were going to fight against each other. They first one to get a knockout, or a submission wins; they have ten minutes to win.

They took off their shirts a lamed them on the floor, next to the ring. The open the cage doors and stepped in. the meet in the middle of the ring and damped up with their gloves as you see in boxing. Dominique took his stance he was good in all the elements of MMA, but his strongest martial arts was kickboxing. While Aaron was totally different he used his strength as an advantage.

_Ding, ding_ the bell went off signaling the beginning of the match. Dominique started off with a high kick. Aaron grabbed his foot and slammed him on the floor. Dominique quickly got backed to his feet. Dominique ran and tried to rush him, but Aaron was to strong so he ended up slamming him. While Dominique did a black flip to his feet, he kicked Aaron right in his chin. Aaron was a little dazed after that hit, so he kind of stumbled a little bit. Then Dominique ran to Aaron once again but this time landed at least four jabs and an uppercut. Aaron fell to the ground.

That's when both of the coaches stopped the fight. Not because the fight was getting out of control just because it was time for something else. They started on a new drill. The new drill was to do some punching bags. Then after they were done doing that section, they started on the speed bag. Soon after that it was time to go home. They soon got dress and were ready to go.

They got into their cars and drove off. Dominique's engine was so powerful it sounded like an actually race car. They drove without any trouble from the police and no red lights. They parked their cars at the old abandoned gas station then took the bus home the rest of the way.

Dominique was already tired and sore so he just kicked off his shoes, took off his jeans and shirt then slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Dominique woke up at six by himself, quickly taking a shower while trying not to wake up his mother or his brother. He quickly got dress and left. He was wearing some MMA official warm up pants, with a matching jacket, and a white t-shirt. He hurried out of the house while being quieter then a mouse.

He jogged to the bus stop to meet up with Aaron. He was waiting there listening to his I-pod touch that he recently stole from this kid at school. Dominique gave him the usual damp and all that good stuff. Then the bus came, but they weren't going to school, they were going to the MMA arena in downtown Atlanta.

It took them at least forty-five minute to reach the arena. People were piling up just to see the fights about to come. It was so packed that they could barely get through. Then they were rushed by photographers, and interviewers. They were all trying to ask the previous champs as such events like this. So instead of going through the front door and they went through the back, so they wouldn't be bother.

When they walked in there was already a match going on. There was someone white boy with blond hair and black streaks. Versus what looked like a Brazilian boy with black hair. It looked like as if the white boy was winning and a matter of fact his was Dominique's rival. They always meet up and fight against each other sometimes Dominique wins and sometimes the white boy wins. He's name was Jack, aka jack the reaper that's what they called him, because of his stamina and ability to almost come from the dead like getting beating up in the first couple of rounds and then coming back and winning by a knockout; like Dominique's was Flash, because he was so fast on his combos; while Aaron's was Goliath, because he used his strength as an advantage.

After about only six minutes into the match he knocked his opponent out. That's when the announcer came over the intercom, saying "Another win for Jack the Reaper, who will be his next victim," then the announcer was cut off by the static.

Jack eyes met Dominique's eyes and then he acted as if he silted his throat, so basically saying that he was going to demolished Dominique. Dominique disregarded the message and walked over to the standings at which they were told who they would fight next. Someone was already there standing there looking at it.

He looked to be a young boy about 18 years old, and he was black. About two inches taller then Dominique and had braids. "A do you know this dude name Dominique, I heard he was fye or something," they boy asked Dominique.

"Naw bro o never heard of him, he probably suck or something don't let all the hype and what not get to you," Dominique said, of course having every word out his mouth being a lie.

Dominique looked up at the digital clock that was hanging on the wall and realized he had to get ready cause his match was in ten minutes.

He walked into the boy's locker room and started to get dress for the match, when jack walked in. unluckily they had lockers right next to each other. Purposely jacked bumped into Dominique while he was one he way into the showers, Dominique didn't have time for jack's little games so he just left for the match.

His opponent was already inside the ring, it was the same boy that was at the chart asking Dominique questions. He was all hyped up and ready for a match, boy was in for a surprise.

Dominique took off his shirt to show his ripped muscles and what not. Dominique got taped up then put on his protective hand gloves and foot gloves. Dominique was now ready for a fight.

Dominique walked into the caged octagon ring. He walked and shook his oppositions' hand. Once the boy saw who it was he was in shock.

The referee came and said "ok gentlemen I want a good clean fight, no low blows, and there will be 5 minutes round and if necessary there are three rounds, now fight."

He stepped out of the way while the bell started to ring. As soon as the referee moved Dominique unleashed a divesting left hook. It was so hard that he stumbled back into the cage, and then Dominique ran and gave the contender a knee right in the stomach.

He bends over a tried to grasp for air. Dominique backed up so he could have a fighting chance. The contender gave Dominique a three piece and a biscuit. Dominique ate all of his punches like his grandma's fried chicken. Dominique tried to hit him with his combos, but the boy didn't want to come back in his reach. He realized what kind of hands he got and he didn't want to experience them again.

Dominique realized what he was doing; he ran and kicked him right in the shin of his left leg, nearly breaking it. He took the blow like a man then jumped and did some kind of karate kick. Dominique stumbled backwards nearly falling, that's when the contender had a streak of luck and unleashed some powerful combos.

Luckily the bell was rung to signal the end of the first round. It was a one minute rest period; Dominique didn't want anyone touching him so he did his own thing. B.J. Dominique's coach yelled into the ring saying "Dominique finish he this round and stop playing with this fool." Dominique nodded his head, he was already angry because of this fool really think he stood a chance well Dominique finna show him why they call him flash.

The rest period was up Dominique come out ready then ever. He came out with some crazy combos. He landed every punch he dropped like a sack of rocks. " ONE, TWO,THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, YOUR OUT, DOMINIQUE AKA FLASH WINS AGAIN BY KNOCKOUT," the referee yelled.

Dominique got declared the winner, he was about to get ready for his next fight when B.J. came in crying. Dominique meet Aaron eyes, Aaron shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know why he is crying. They both ran to him to see what was wrong. "What's wrong coach?" Dominique asked.

"Mother just died, she died choking on a piece of chicken, how stupid can my cousin be to give my mother chicken when she is sixty three years old," B.J. cried out.

B.J. was an emotional train wreck, so they couldn't finish their matches so they had to forfeit, all of their matches.

They left and went home; no one was a Dominique's house. Dominique couldn't get hold of anything in his mind so he eventually just went to sleep on his bed.

Dominique woke up with a headache, which he usually doesn't get to often. He hurried up and got dress because he was late. He put on a green polo shirt and some green dunks, with some tight/ baggy Arizona jeans.

He hurried to the find someone's car to steal. He quickly found a brand new Mustang with a body kit and all that good stuff. Dominique didn't any evidence he was ever there or even the car for that matter. Dominique sped through several traffic lights nearly hitting three people on bikes.

Dominique came to a screeching halt with the car and slowly got him together and walked in all cool like. Luckily he wasn't late he was just on time. He met up with Aaron just before he entered the building. Dominique and Aaron damped right in front of sum rival gang members that was pasting by the school building. Aaron was about to go and confront cause they were on their turf, but Dominique stopped him.

They walked in to meet their girlfriends, who seemed to be waiting for them, and they looked angry.

"Where were ya'll yesterday," Aaron's girl said. She was a Latina girl with red hair. Most people just called her red cause her other name is crazy and hard to pronounce.

"I told u we had a match, and den after that I was really tired and I must've feel asleep," Aaron murmured knowing that he was only half telling the truth.

"So what's your excuse Dominique," Danielle as she stepped closer to Dominique and grabbed his balls.

"Actually it's not an excuse it's the truth and what Aaron just said basically," Dominique groaned.

She eventually let go once she knew he wasn't lying, Dominique let out a huge sigh of relief. "Next times you need to believe me baby, and don't squeeze my babies like that, and then we can't have kids."

She laughed then kissed Dominique on the cheek, and then Dominique watched as she walked away down the hallway.

Dominique and Aaron walked down the opposite way their girls went. Dominique went and met up with some of the football players that were standing by the gym. Usually in the morning, Dominique and they usually go play basketball in the gym. Dominique was the first to the door; he reached in his pocket to reveal a lock picking kit. He inserted the metal objects into the lock, which took less then ten seconds to unlock.

They went into the locker room and got dress. They already had their lockers pre-assigned from football season. Everyone was getting dress until Robert walked in with an administrator.

"Ok everyone what are you doing in here," Mr. Render yelled while rubbing his goatee. Mr. Render is our head principal of discipline. He is in head of all the suspicions and what not for seniors.

"Just getting ready to play some basketball for zero periods," Aaron answered with confidence. Knowing you could basically do anything you wanted for zero periods. This was like free time in the morning for an hour.

"O, ok cause Robert said ya'll were up to some illegal stuff, I was just making sure continue on," Mr. Render said.

Robert mean mugged everyone one in the room, especially Aaron that his girl from him Sophie that he broke up with before he hooked up with red. So since that they all was had beef between them; since Robert was close to the administrators he tries to get Aaron in trouble all the time.

They already had their teams together. Is was the offensive team against the defensive team. By the end of zero period the defensive had lost by two points, it was 99-101. Dominique had dropped 70 of those 99 points.

They went out through the day everything was an ok. Everything was all hand dandy until about 50 block when they had to go to the gym because of a pep rally. They entered the gym as usually. Everyone walked up the bleachers so they could find a seat. On they way up Robert bumped into Aaron, on purpose, because he wanted to start something.

"a chill out punk that's why I took your girl in the first place, matter a fact to think about it she wasn't even that cute, that's why you was crying like a little girl for three weeks straight," Aaron said.

Robert started to get angry, everyone knew about the beef between them so they slowly backed away giving them enough space to swap it out. "Man u betta' shutup before I put these hands to u," Robert yelled.

"What hands them little things attached to your wrists I thought they were just for show," Aaron said while slowly getting in a fighting stance.

Robert was getting angry by the second. He unleashed a powerful kick towards Aaron shin, but he was to fast so he ended up dodging it. Then Aaron punched Robert in the face knocking out one of his fillings. Robert took it like and tried to gain his balance back to see Aaron come with another right then a left.

Robert released he wasn't going to win this fight through pure anger; he had to be calm if he wanted to win. He stepped back from Aaron so that he could gather himself which he did. Then came back with a powerful three piece and a biscuit on the side.

To bad Aaron ate it like a three piece and a biscuit, and that's when all hell broke loose. Dominique and Hakeem tried to stop them from fighting. Dominique grabbed Robert while Hakeem grabbed Aaron. They didn't know who were grabbing them so instantly they hit on who were closest to them. Dominique picked Robert up them slammed down the bleachers. Robert was really hurt he was holding his back and everything.

At first the teachers tried break up the fight but couldn't. Dominique hit about three teachers knocking them out cold, while Hakeem hit about four too knocking them out. Eventually the security officers came and secured everyone.

They took them to Mr. Render office on the back of the senior hallway. All you saw in his office was omega this and omega that, it was almost sicken.

"You have embarrassed us for the fullest extent, this was one of the most important day in our school's history, if the county people had given us a good report we could have been rolling in money and everything," Mr. Render yelled at us.


End file.
